


Always okay

by RedSwan24



Series: Always Okay [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: He cares about the others. He’ll always care and he’s always okay. For them.





	Always okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making the softest of bois sad. I promise I’ll fix this!

Patton sat in his room silently thinking. Not about anything in particular just thinking. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as unwelcome thoughts started flooding in like some sort of dam had been destroyed. 

He felt small and vulnerable, as if the entire world was closing in. 

You’re pathetic. You’re pathetic. You’re pathetic.

He couldn’t handle it. He always had to be strong, for the others. He didn’t need help. It was stupid- Patton pull yourself together.

You’re pathetic! You’re pathetic! You’re pathetic!

“Just because someone is doing something else it doesn’t mean you don’t matter. So stop being stupid and keep smiling. Don’t say a word. But you did and now they hate you don’t they. “ he needed them, and now he’s worried they’re done with his overreacting and his emotional outbursts! They’re done with him! 

YOU’RE PATHETIC! YOU’RE PATHETIC! YOU’RE PATHETIC!

Patton took a shaky breath, in for 4, hold for 7 and out for 8. He plastered on a smile and wiped his eyes.  
“You’re okay” he said to himself. “You’re always okay”

So he went out to make cookie for the others, to show how much he cares. Because he always will care.


End file.
